Call recording is a key capability in contact center environments. Call recording helps businesses to identify service delivery quality improvement opportunities, comply with legal regulations and promote knowledge reuse for learning/training purposes. Currently, a significant portion of the install base uses on-premise contact center deployments with call recording provided by a dedicated set of Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) based recording servers. As enterprises and small to midsized businesses move towards subscription-based consumption models, service providers are now offering contact center as a service (CCaaS) by hosting multi-tenant, elastic, large-scale Unified Communications (UC) and contact center infrastructure in the cloud. These cloud deployments typically replicate the on-premise architecture and provision several virtual instances of session border controllers (SBCs), and recording servers to support the high call volume in the operator's network. This approach comes with processing inefficiencies such as individual SIP signaling session between Session Recording Client (SRC) and Session Recording Server (SRS) for each recorded session.